Now You Remeber Me!
by Falling Through Clouds
Summary: Aya and Sesshoumaru has been friends since childhood. But after her parents' death he left. Now there bond is reforming but will her status as a servant and a certain miko stand in the way? Will they be able to find love in each other? R


"If you want to leave then leave," his voice reached the hall where I scrubbed vigorously on the wooden floor. Her loud annoying voice came soon after. What did he see in her? She was human! They were all weak, pathetic, and needy but she was worse. The only contributions she gave to serving our lord was satisfying his pleasure in bed. And from what I heard she wasn't that good. I've known Lord Sesshoumaru since birth. I've been his friend when he needed one and now he ignores me. Well he avoids me, especially now. Why is that?

I heard a door sliding open and light footsteps retreating. Then her voice came again, "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern woman," the tone of his voice made me shiver. It was colder even for him. She unimpressively growled, stomped her foot, then she slammed the door. I chuckled. Very mature Kagome. It's really sad because I would probably do the same thing.

"What is so funny?" I froze and for a second I couldn't breathe. Oh kami it was him. Just breathe. I took a deep breath and bowed my head.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshoumaru," I spoke quietly. He did that 'hn' that really bugged me because he use to never do that.

"Aya, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my lord."

"You must hate me, don't you?" I gasped. Looking at him I saw the boy I knew all those years ago.

"Excuse me, my lord?"

"I do not repeat myself." I smiled. He never did.

"Yes my lord. No, I do not hate you my lord."

"Stand up," I did, "I'm not talking to you as my servant but as Aya. Do you hate me?" I cleared my throat. Did I? He did leave me right after my parents' death. Without a goodbye not even a glance. I should hate him but the time we did share was wonderful. Like watching him train, helping me clean, and playing in the garden together. The fact that I was jealous of his relationship with Kagome made me disappointed to. But I didn't hate him.

"Of course not. I could never hate you," I smiled, "Only cause I know the real you." He closed his eyes and turned to walk away. I sighed. Nothing, he did absolutely nothing. I picked up the wooden bucket and turned to walk the other way.

"Aya."

"Yes my lord," he turned to me again.

"Would you come with me to train?" I smiled. He was asking me to train with him! Just like old times.

"I would love to."

"Be in the training area at dawn."

"Of course," I bit my lip in anticipation. Dawn couldn't come fast enough.

--

"No way!" Mizumi my red hair friend exclaimed. Her green eyes widened in excitement and disbelief. At the moment we were sitting in the servant's quarter eating lunch.

"Yes way," I stated coolly even though on the inside I was jumping around!

"And you're not nervous?"

"Of course not," I lied. She gave me that 'are you kidding me?' look, "Why would I be?"

"Aya, Aya, Aya," she chanted, "Tomorrow morning you're going to be alone with the man you loved since you were in diapers. And you're telling me you are not nervous? Not even a bit?" I bit my lip and shook my head. Why would I be? It was just Sesshoumaru, right? He's the same person just a bit different.

"He's the same guy that he was back then. Nothing has change." Mizumi laughed.

"What about the fact that he's a cold- hearted killing machine? The perfect cold-hearted killing machine! Oh and the most sexy cold-hearted killing machine." I laughed and threw a towel at Mizumi. She dodged it easily and took a sip of tea.

"He's not a killing machine." She raised an eyebrow. "He's not! He doesn't go around swinging his sword screaming, 'Heads will roll!'" Mizumi laughed.

"Of curse not! He'd look stupid! Hell anyone will look stupid screaming, 'Heads will roll!"" Then she stood up pretended to swing a sword in an unprofessional fashioned screaming 'heads will roll!'

"Mizumi sit down," I hissed, "Others are staring." She did, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey don't be such a fuddy duddy. Someone needs to show Sesshoumaru how to have fun! If not people are going to keep wondering what's stuck up his ass." I smiled a little.

"I'm going to bed," I announced standing up.

"Already? It's the middle of the day!"

"Well you know I love my sleep. And if I have to wake up before the sun then I'm getting every little bit of sleep I can." Mizumi chuckled.

"Alright go. I'll pick up after dinner." I nodded my thanks and went into the halls. I ran a hand through my long hair.

"I can't believe that guy! All I wanted was a simple conversation with him and he makes it a debate. Next time I see his ass, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," it was her voice. Ha, she was talking to her self now. Boy, does Sesshoumaru know how to pick them. I rolled my eyes and put my head down.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome," I greeted.

"Hey wait." Why can't anyone just walk by a person without talking to them?

"Yes, my lady?"

"Oh you don't have to call me that. I'm not the official lady yet." YET?! What was she getting at? She was nothing to Sesshoumaru just another problem on his agenda.

"What do you need?" I asked through my teeth.

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" I wanted to roll my eyes so bad. He's right where he always is. In his study! Is she that dumb?

"No, Miss Kagome." He'll thank me for this sooner or later.

"Alright, thank you. What's your name?"

"Aya, Miss Kagome." She nodded then walked the way she was going. I sighed. Here comes the headache. I race to my bed and got in it. Why does he have her around? She's annoying, rude, and bossy. Not to mention immature and clumsy. Lord Sesshoumaru deserves someone any lord could be proud of, somebody beautiful, graceful, understanding, polite, and loving. I know him better than anyone so I should know who would be perfect for him, right? I fell asleep without an answer.

--

Yea new story hope you enjoy. Um if u have any questions ask.

Also me and something wicca this way comes is working on a truth or dare story so if you have any dares or truths send them in. Thanx! Oh and you will get credit for the dare... or truth.

Wow um well dats it.


End file.
